Stroke adjustment mechanisms are known to adjust the stroke of a piston pump by limiting the distance a piston may be moved relative to a piston chamber. Known stroke adjustment mechanisms require a separately manufactured element for mounting on the piston chamber and resulting in difficulties in assembly and increased expense.